tscswsdfandomcom-20200216-history
Minty
Inventor: Amiron Hair dark brown (later dyed blueish green or teal) eyes sea foam green (can turn red when in bot mode and really angry kinda like terminator or something) He's actually a humanoid robot and his construction was based off of the boy robot from sparks Brother's remains were found somewhere and this inventor picked it up first thinking they were ordinary human remains then realized the brain was partially machine, She tried to recover what software she could and salvage most of it, she put it in a mechanical body which noticed how it couldn't feel/smell and became upset after rejoicing for reactivation and awakening. The young inventor noticed how advanced the software was and for years worked on improving and synthesizing a new body for him, he grew fond of her and sort of fell in love with her as time went on but ultimately strived to protect her. She called him Ray after assuming a body grown from her own DNA and said he looked similar to her little brother who had died from the antihumans on ancient earth. His breath would constantly smell like a mix of burnt bone and machine so she would give him mint leaves to chew on, which was a habit of hers. He then picked up the habit and began to think of her as his own sister. As time went on she grew older and the run down shack she lived in would soon be run down by soldiers looking for illegal residents. They had talked about emergency escape plans to run to a nearby ship station and hijack one of them to a distant planet somewhere. That's what he did because she was caught and killed for penalty of illegal residency and he tried to save her but it was too late so he ended up killing the two soldiers that killed her he then remained living in her shack for a few hundred years in sorrow. One day he decides to leave everything behind and move on with his life, and stowed away on a ship to the colitain planet and worked at that import station for a while then left for ouelspen and worked there for a bit then decided to travel to isdar for a few years after the war started and he ended up in the undercity after the fall. All that time he had lived in solitude only making a few friends when Philo finally found him. Philo knew he wasn't human and invited him to stay with his family. He soon became protective over Sola and the others and opened up to sola. He began to get humorous again and joked around with everyone and became who he is today. He gets the nickname minty from his habit/addiction to mint leaves/gum/ substitute At first Ray dislikes Toress because of what happened to Sola and blames it on her and philo. He is quick tempered and can change mood easily, usually funny and flirty but protective of his girls Keira asks how minty finds the time to take care of his animals and garden if they never really see his spend lots of time in his room and some how they find out he's a robot and he doesn't need to sleep so he uses the time they use sleeping to tend to his hobbies